Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a webbing guide.
Related Art
A frame-shaped webbing guide that is assembled at a long hole penetrating a plate-shaped member (member for assembly) is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-195064 discloses a webbing guide provided at a vehicle ceiling part in order to guide a webbing from the vehicle ceiling part into the vehicle cabin.